


Interruptions

by thegreatamster



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatamster/pseuds/thegreatamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Zach and Frankie were interrupted during kisses and one time they didn't let anyone stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction. I do not pretend to know these people at all. RPF has a nice hint of creepiness to it, so please don’t ever link this to any of the real people involved. Or to their relatives or friends or families or managers or dogs. Thanks!

They make it more than 24 hours into their 36 hour jury stint which, in retrospect, is pretty impressive. Frankie can’t move two feet without Zach following him so it’s unsurprising that Zach ends up following him when he leaves the hot tub for the evening. Not that it isn’t exactly what Frankie wanted to happen. The swirling hot tub water was just as cloudy as Frankie’s judgement, and Zach’s giggles that get cuter in correlation with the position of Frankie’s hand meant the hot tub just wasn’t safe. 

They’re walking through the house, chilled and dripping a bit. Zach is talking and talking and Frankie is content to just listen because, god, Frankie has missed hearing his voice say something that doesn’t include the word holla.

“I can’t believe tomorrow is my last day here. It feels like I’ve been here forever. Not like, in a bad way. It was kind of nice here. But you just got here yesterday and now you’re leaving me again tomorrow.”

But the hallway of the house doesn’t feel much more safe than the hot tub did. He can see Zach’s eyes in the better light in here and that’s just as dangerous. Zach’s voice had been fairly light but the look in his eyes and the way he chews at one of his fingernails after he finishes the sentence tells Frankie something, even if he’s not sure what.

Frankie grins a weak smiles and gathers Zach into his arms.

“Aww. I could never really leave you,” he mumbles into Zach’s shoulder.

Zach snorts and squeezes Frankie’s waist tightly. Frankie can feel his nails dig in a bit. Goosebumps pop up on his skin and he wishes he could convince himself it’s just from the air-conditioned air on his damp skin.

“It’s not gonna be the same afterwards,” he whispers. 

They are so good at talking without words. Frankie can tell he’s talking about them, their relationship. The situation changes in an instant and suddenly everything feels very serious even though they’re dripping water on the floor of a hallway like kids coming inside from the hotel pool.

Frankie worries the same thing. He worries it so deeply that he loses himself in it if he lets himself think about it too much. He inhales deeply and tries to take in Zach’s scent, maybe one last time, but it’s all wrong because he just smells like chlorine. 

Frankie pulls back and moves his hands to cup Zach’s face.

“Zach,” Frankie starts but has to stop to swallow because his voice wavers. “It could be. It could even be better. You can have whatever you want.”

Frankie hates how true it is. Zach could have all of him Probably already has all of him.

“Frankie,” Zach squeaks out. Zach’s eyes look up toward the ceiling and and takes a deep breath and Frankie thinks he’s trying not to cry.

“Zach, do you want it?”

His mouth opens and shuts like he wants to say something. It’s okay though. Frankie doesn’t want to talk anymore anyways.

Frankie presses him into the nearest wall. If his nails were sharp before on Frankie’s sides, they’re piercing now. It’s worrisome how Frankie can picture himself already, alone in some hotel room for 5 days, fawning over the marks and the memories while pining away for Zach.

“I want it, Zach. And I think you do too. It doesn’t have to end. You don’t have to leave me.” 

Frankie wishes his voice didn’t sound so desperate and shaky because he's trying to hold it together for Zach whose eyes are shiny even if he hasn’t actually let anything fall from them. 

Frankie is about to break every rule he has, but why would his face look so crumpled and his hands grip so tight if he didn’t feel the same? Frankie can’t imagine a universe cruel enough to present that scenario.

Frankie presses his face in close until his cheek is pressed to Zach’s. 

“I’m going to kiss you, Zach,” Frankie whispers into his ear.

“Frankie,” is the only reply he gets, but it sounds urgent.

Frankie brings one of his hands up to stroke through Zach’s hair.

“You can say no if you want,” Frankie says while his heart speeds up. And Jesus Christ. He is a dramatic person by nature but he doesn’t think it’s all in his head. It feels like he’s at some sort of fork in the road and that whatever happens at this point is going to affect him for the rest of his life.

“Frankie,” Zach says, this time in a whisper. And it’s definitely not a no. But it’s not a yes. Frankie is admittedly biased, but he actually thinks it sounds an awful lot like please.

Frankie glides his lips across Zach’s cheek until their mouths meet.

Frankie must have guessed right because Zach is kissing back like he’s hungry for it. Zach’s hands grab Frankie’s jaw and the indents left from his nails on his sides sting in a way that amplifies just how good Frankie is feeling. 

Zach kisses fast and messy like it’s maybe the only chance he’s going to get. Frankie tries not to think about what that means.

The footsteps appear suddenly and Frankie thinks he maybe just couldn’t her them over the blood rushing in his ears. He steps back and turns around to face the noise and is greeted with a flushed Beast Mode Cowboy turning the corner. 

“Hey! My boooys!” Caleb was four beers in the last Frankie had noticed and Frankie is glad he seems to have tried to up that number because only a drunk Caleb would be dim enough to overlook Zach’s appearance. 

His back is still against the wall and his chest is heaving. Frankie’s not sure if it’s from the kissing or if he’s hyperventilating from a panic attack because Zach looks frozen with fear. His mouth is open, face flushed, hair messed up. 

Caleb is fist bumping Frankie and laughing and Frankie is having an out of body experience

“You headed to bed Caleb?”

“Nah man. Beast Mode isn’t sleeping yet. It’s my only night in the jury house. I’ve just got to hit the bathroom. You two going to bed?”

“Yeah. We’re both tired.”

“Y’all are a bunch of party poopers. Night Frankie. Night Zach Attack.”

“Night,” Frankie responds. Zach is still silent, but Caleb doesn’t seem to mind. He’s making his way into the bathroom and laughing to himself.

Once the door is shut, Frankie turns back to Zach. He crumples in on himself, bends at the waist with his hands on his knees. He looks like he’s just run a race and is trying to catch his breath.

“Oh my god, Frankie,” he whispers. When he raises his head and meets Frankie’s eyes Frankie sees a grin on his face. Frankie grins back weakly while Zach moves to hug him.

Frankie never knows how Zach is going to respond to anything and he is so confused. For a second, Frankie thinks it might’ve been easier if Zach hadn’t have kissed back. Frankie can feel his nails digging into the skin of Zach’s back as he returns the hug.

 

 

Frankie thinks he may be channeling Zach as he’s standing on his front stoop because he’s biting his nails. A lot has changed in the past week and a half and he and Zach have talked about a lot of things, but he hasn’t seen Zach in what feels like forever. He hasn’t touched him in forever either. Frankie’s irrationally afraid that it’s going to be different, that something will have changed, that Zach is going to back out on all the promises he’s made. 

Zach has spent a lot of time the past week telling Frankie that he’s all in but it’s hard for Frankie to accept, hard to believe that it’s actually going to work out like that.

When the door opens, it turns out that Frankie needn’t have worried. Frankie doesn’t even have a chance to fully appreciate Zach’s smile because he’s pulled inside by his t-shirt. The door shuts behind them and Zach’s lips are on Frankie’s.

It’s a really dirty kiss. Zach’s hands are low on his hips, his body is pressed against Frankie, and there’s a lot more than a little tongue involved. They’re standing in the bright, sunny entrance way of Zach’s house but Frankie feels like they should be drunk in a club or alone on a bed.

It’s 10 seconds of pretty much bliss before there’s a loud thundering noise above Frankie’s head. Frankie pops opens his eyes and tries to look upwards but he can’t because Zach is already pulling back grabbing Frankie’s face.

He grins and he looks so happy. 

“That will be Peyton,” he says before chuckling and moving back in to peck Frankie on the lips before grabbing Frankie in his arms and burying his face in Frankie’s neck. 

Right as Zach gets situated, in comes Peyton.

“Frankie!” he yells excitedly as he comes into view. 

Zach pulls back to introduce them, but he leaves his hand on the small of Frankie’s back. They talk for a bit. Zach’s parents join them. Frankie takes the ego boost that comes with how interested Peyton is in him and enjoys realizing how much Zach must talk about him for Peyton to bring up some of the talking points that he does.

Eventually, Zach and Peyton get distracted talking about Peyton’s own halloween plans, but Frankie isn’t really listening. His eyes are on Zach. Zach looks over at him while Peyton is talking and his hand is still very low on Frankie’s back and he’s got a shit eating grin on his face and light in his eyes.

Frankie thinks it might feel like a very long car ride.

 

 

It’s Christmas. Frankie has had a pretty good day. Lots of family, lots of presents, lots of good food. And now, he is enjoying his view as Zach stands in front of him with his ass at eye level on a step stool in the walk in pantry trying to use the two inches of height he has over Frankie to reach the extra tupperware on the top shelf.

Frankie knows he shouldn't be thinking that way. Or a least, he shouldn’t let Zach know he’s thinking that way. Zach is there as a friend only, visiting Frankie while he’s in state, the same way that every other Florida friend of his visits. It’s only a coincidence that this visit happens to be on Christmas and Frankie tells himself that it’s especially normal since Zach is Jewish anyway. It doesn’t mean anything.

And yet, it doesn’t feel like they’re friends. It just feels the way it always has. During their hugs, during their cheek kisses, during the movie while their legs were pressed against each other on the couch, the spark was still there. Frankie had almost hoped it might be gone, thought there might be some residual anger from their fight that could help Frankie stamp it out. But it certainly doesn’t seem like there’s any anger. 

Frankie doesn’t feel angry. He just feels happy. And the way that Zach hugs him and smiles and laughs doesn’t feel angry either.

Zach manages to grab the stack of bowls after jumping. When he turns around and grins, looking smug, something about the way he looks makes Frankie’s heart drop a bit.

“I told you I’d get it. I could’ve broken my neck. I’d do anything for you, Frankie,” he says as he climbs down.

It’s obviously a joke and not at all serious. It should probably make Frankie angry because the truth is that there’s at least one thing that Zach won’t do for Frankie and it changed everything and made them not talk for two weeks.

Strangely enough though, it must not make Frankie too angry because the next thing he knows, he’s kissing Zach. Zach moans a surprised noise into Frankie’s mouth and it makes Frankie’s knees go weak.

It’s soft and sweet and slow and Frankie hates it. If it was any other kind of kissing, he could make an excuse for himself. But there’s no excusing this, no excusing the way he’s stroking Zach’s temples with his thumbs or how gently Zach is holding his waist.

Frankie knows he’s done something irreparable so he figures he’ll let himself enjoy it while he can. A nice Christmas present for himself.

His mom’s voice ends it quickly though.

“Frankie, can you—Oh! Sorry! Sorry!”

Zach drops the stack of bowls and tries to back away from Frankie which causes him to trip over the step ladder right behind him. Frankie has to catch him by the arm to keep him from falling.

“I was just checking if we had tomatoes for tomorrow, but, uh, I’ll come back in a minute,” his mom mumbles quickly before disappearing.

Frankie turns back around and Zach is already bent over picking up the tupperware. When he stands up, his face is red and he won’t meet Frankie’s eyes.

“Zach, I’m sorry I did that. That was a mistake. I’m not, we can’t,” Frankie sighs and doesn’t even bother finishing.

“Yeah. Yeah. I get it. I’ll just put these on the counter. I’ve gotta use the restroom.”

Zach rushes out of the pantry and Frankie takes a second to bury his face in his hands before heading to the kitchen.

His mom is there at the counter loading dinner into containers. He braces himself.

“So, what were you doing in there? Things looking up?”

“No, Mom. Everything’s the same as before.” Her disbelief is written all over her expression.

“It didn’t look the same as before in there. And I couldn’t help but notice when I went upstairs that his suitcase is in your room.”

Frankie blushes.

“Nothings going to happen and he knows that. He knows I’m free and talking to other guys. We’re just going to sleep,” Frankie answers defensively.

“So, did he also know that nothing was going to happen in the pantry?” his mom asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I kissed him. It was a dumb mistake. He already made up his mind. It didn’t work,” Frankie says while playing with a bread twist tie that’s on the counter to avoid looking at her.

“Well, have you thought about asking him again, because I think his answer would be different, Frankie. Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

“He had his chance,” Frankie recites expertly. He says it to himself a dozen times a day.

“Nobody’s perfect. You hurt him during the game without meaning to. Relationships take work.”

“We’re not in a relationship, Mom. We never were and we’re not gonna be.”

His mom sighs. 

“Just because you two refuse to call it what it is or what it was or whatever, it doesn’t mean that you can’t hurt each other, that you can’t break each other’s hearts. A label doesn’t change the extent of your feelings. You’re not fooling anyone else and you’re not fooling yourself.”

Yeah, Frankie’s already aware of that.

 

 

 

 

Frankie is ecstatic. When he tells his followers to shine brightly, this is what he means. He’s happy, his friends are happy, he’s so appreciative of everything he has in life, he’s in tune with his feelings, he doesn’t give a damn about what anyone else thinks about him, and he’s not ashamed of anything that has lead him to this point in his life. 

He’s never enjoyed an elevator ride so much.

Because Zach is there, in the elevator too, looking so cute and so cold with his jacket and no gloves and standing all pressed against Frankie’s side after picking him up at the stage door.

There’s a conversation going on with AJ and Lauren and he’s laughing when the others are, but he’s not sure he has any idea what he’s laughing at. Instead of listening, he’s picked off one real piece of lint from Zach’s jacket along with one imaginary one, straightened one of Zach’s real flyaway hairs and a few that were already in correct position, and rubbed Zach’s ear because he might’ve seen something on it. You know, maybe dirt from the city. Or maybe not.

The elevator dings open and he links arms with Zach as they skip down the hall quickly, leaving Lauren and AJ in the dust.

Frankie can barely get the door open because Zach is halfway hugging him from the side, nose pressed into Frankie’s neck. Frankie can imagine how cold it would be if he wasn’t wearing a scarf.

Frankie enters and walks directly to his bedroom to deposit his backpack, just because that’s what he does every night.

As he enters his room, Zach grabs his arm to stop him and looks at him with nervous eyes before linking his arms behind Frankie’s neck.

“Frankie, I’m going to kiss you. Is that okay?”

Frankie can’t answer. He really thinks it is. They spent a good hour and a half on the phone this afternoon, hashing out so many of the issues they’ve had before and apologizing for so many of the bitter actions and jealously tactics they’ve both used the past six weeks. And between the conversation and the show of faith that Zach performed tonight, Frankie’s not sure why he should say no.

“Yeah,” Frankie replies with a nod.

It’s probably the best kiss of Frankie’s life. Frankie is just warming up and sucking on Zach’s lower lip when he remembers that they ditched Lauren and AJ in the hallway.

“Hey,” he can hear Lauren’s voice coming from the living room. “Where’d you guys go?”

Frankie doesn’t care to stop and apparently Zach doesn’t either. He just keeps kissing while he undoes Frankie’s scarf and unzips Frankie’s coat so he can put his hands on Frankie’s sides.

He knows that she’s reached his bedroom door when the yelling starts.

“Woooo!”

Frankie laughs a bit but Zach does a good job of keeping it going, but it disintegrates when AJ starts laughing and clapping and Zach can’t keep it together anymore.

Frankie picks it up and kisses all over Zach’s face. 

“Are you really just going to keep doing that?” Lauren jokes.

“Yes,” Zach responds with complete seriousness.

Frankie lifts his lips up to chime in. “We have a lot of time to make up for.”

“Then why’d you let us come back with you?” questions AJ. Frankie kisses up and down Zach’s neck while he responds and he can feel his Adam’s apple move.

“I’m sorry, dude. I didn’t know if he was going to let me.”

Frankie laughs out loud at that, but not for long before Zach kisses him again.

“Do you want me to leave?” Lauren asks teasingly, but Frankie’s not ashamed. He pulls back again.

“Yes please. Bye Lauren. Go home now.”

She cackles in response.

“You too AJ. Thanks. Bye. Go home.”

“You’re welcome bro. Bye,” AJ says with such sincerity that Frankie kind of wants to hug him.

But there’s no time to hug AJ when he owes so many hugs to Zach.

They’re kissing again and Frankie can hear the living room door open and then shut, muffling AJ and Lauren’s laughter.

Nothing is going to distract them this time, Frankie thinks as Zach pushes him backwards towards his bed.

Frankie is so excited until he falls backward and pulls Zach with him and realizes.

“Oh god! My backpack! I’m still wearing my backpack.”

Frankie pushes Zach off him and tries to right himself like a stuck turtle. 

They are both laughing so hard and Frankie loves it. He slides him arms out of it and slides it out from underneath him to the other end of the bed before grabbing Zach by his jacket and pulling him back over him.

“Oh god! Are you okay? Did you hurt your back? Was there anything important in it?” Zach asks while rubbing Frankie side tenderly.

Frankie looks into his eyes and grabs his face.

“Nothing more important than you.”

He kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I think I'm going to cross post my old fic here sometime this week so they're archived better. Someone please tell me if that's an AO3 faux pas.


End file.
